Rewriting the Future
by army101
Summary: Rewrite of Chap 7: new direction for who read before. Battled hardened, looking around to see all his friends, people he considers family lying dead all around him. He looks at Madara with contempt, yells and plunges forward to the man with his most powerful jutsu.Everything went black. Opening his eyes, he looks at his small hands with a quizzical look.(Time-travel, Genius Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

I hope you like the story! Please RxR!

Summary: Battled hardened, looking around to see all his friends, people he considers family lying dead all around him. He looks at Madara with contempt, yells and plunges forward to the man with his most powerful jutsu. Everything went black. Opening his eyes, he looks at his small hands with a quizzical look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chapter 1

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto...Naruto!" Naruto sat up with a jolt, a bunch of the children in the classroom started to snicker at him. He looked at Iruka-Sensei and just smiled rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

"Sorry Sensei."

"You are supposed to be reading Naruto not falling asleep."

"I already know it Sensei." The little soon to be six-year old boy said.

"Oh really, what are the ranks of ninja?"

"Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, special Jounin, Kage. Then there are the special cases of ANBU who protect the village from threats, conduct high-risk missions and directly report to the Hokage. Then there are S-class nin who have gained power far beyond average Jounin. Then the Sannin where there are currently only three in the world. Then there is medical-nin who specialize in medical treatment to heal. Then there is hunter-nin whose sole purpose is to hunt missing-nin. Then the courier-nin and cooking-nin who deliver packages and cook for other nin respectfully." He stopped pretending to be thinking. "Yeah that is it." The whole class fell silent as they stared at the little blonde boy who was sitting in the back of the class. Iruka and Mizuki too just stared at the small boy mouths gaped.

Naruto just sat there looking at the baffled looks of his class and teachers. He narrowed his eyes though on his teachers, silently judging them, remembering how it took some time for Iruka to come around and start being nice to him. But, he just snickered on the inside. **"Show off. I thought we agreed to keep a low profile for a while."** Kurama said within his mindscape.

 _"I know but I thought about it. Look we don't know how we ended up in the past but we agreed to change things so that we don't have the same result. I thought about playing the baffling idiot again but I can't, not with everything that I have been through. And plus if we are to make changes, I need to demonstrate what I am capable of so that people will respect me. I have to gain trust of the people again and pulling pranks like before won't cut it anymore."_

 **"Fine very well, Kit, have it your way. Just make sure that you don't go overboard. Now pay attention, the human is calling your name."**

Being pulled out of his mindscape, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Iruka. "Did you say something Sensei?"

"Yes, I asked where did you learn this?"

"Oh...ummm…in a book." Naruto sheepishly said.

"Hmmm. I see, well good, I will be expecting more from you then Naruto." Iruka said and continued teaching the class, leaving Naruto to daydream.

It had been a week since Naruto was somehow transported into the past, and the second day of class. At first Naruto thought he was in a Genjutsu but Kurama had reassured him that they were in fact in the past, back in his soon to be six-year-old tiny body. Naruto, himself, held his breath, grimacing at the memories of his early childhood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Flashback-

 _"I am going to fucking kill you Madara!" Eighteen-year-old Naruto yelled. Two years had passed since Obito/Madara called for the Fourth Shinobi War. Countless battles took place, each leaving a wave of death and blood. And now, now was the last straw for Naruto as he watched Hinata, his lover, falling right before his eyes. Hiraishining to her from her marked seal on the back of her neck, caught her before she could hit the ground. With her last words she expressed her love to him. It was that moment that sent him over the edge. Battled hardened, looking around to see all his friends, people he considers family lying dead all around him. He looked down at Hinata one last time before closing her eyes, kissing the top of her head and setting her down._

 _He looks at Madara with contempt, yells and plunges forward in Kurama mode to the man with his most powerful jutsu. Madara ready for his attack, also went forth with his own attack ready. The two clashed, chakra exploding around each other until a blinding light erupted from their hands. Naruto started to fall, everything going black._

 _Opening his eyes, he looked at his small hands with a quizzical look. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself. He jolted upright and took in his surroundings seeing that he was in small dank room. 'Where the hell am I?' His thoughts now running a million kilometers a minute. He then noticed a mirror and ran to it. He stared at himself it only to find a smaller version of himself staring back._

 _"Kurama?" He went into his mindscape. There was no answer. "Kurama!"_

 ** _"Yes kit?"_**

 _"What the hell happened to me? Where is Madara? Oh my god, we lost didn't we? We are stuck in that stupid Genjutsu of his." Naruto started to panic._

 ** _"No, we are not in a Genjutsu. We somehow have traveled back in time to when you were almost six. I believe to about a week before you started the Academy."_**

 _"What? How is that even possible?"_

 ** _"The jutsu that Madara was performing was a time space jutsu and then combined with yours resulted in this. The sheer amount of chakra from the attack from the both of you caused a rip in time and we landed here."_**

 _"Oh god! What the fuck are we going to do?"_

 ** _"Take this as a blessing Kit. You are almost six years old again, just a few months' shy of your birthday. You can begin anew. You already know the future, why not use this opportunity to change it."_**

Naruto just stared at his companion, his partner and smiled. _"I like your thinking Kurama! We could change the future and hopefully prevent the Fourth Shinobi War."_

And so plans and ideas started to radiate off the now five-almost six-year-old boy.

 _-_ Flashback-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With new found determination, Naruto decided that he would change the future. He wanted to prevent as much heartache as he could, save as many lives he could. He would save Itachi from the burden of caring such weight of killing his clansmen to prevent a civil war. He would save Sasuke from the dark path. He would save Gaara from himself and hopefully prevent all the destruction that Konoha is to face in the future. He would save everyone, he was after the child of prophecy.

"Alright class, let's go outside now to evaluate your skills with some target practice." There were some grumbles from some students but for the most part the students seemed excited and raced outside. Naruto, however, was neither. He just got up quietly and started to walk to the Academy's training grounds.

As the students filed outside, Iruka started to speak, "Ok today you will be ranked based on your initial skills. From there we will evaluate on what each of you will need to work on. Ok….let's see. Who would like to go first?" No one made a move, the civilian born children, scared and the ninja born children not sure who wanted to go first. Iruka looked around his class and his eyes fell on Naruto who just looked bored…again…not a care in the world, seeming to be in his own thoughts somewhere else. "How about you Naruto-kun. You seemed to know so much about what it means to be a ninja, let's see if your skills can prove that you can be one too."

Naruto just looked at him, narrowed his eyes in a small contempt but, just as quickly as it was there it was gone. He quietly walked up to the spot where Iruka instructed to stand and took the ten kunai in hand. He judged the weapons, lighter than what he usually used to. He took the first one and gaged it a little before throwing it. He missed, over shooting it. Some of his classmates again snickered at him, Mizuki too joining the children, love seeing how the monster failed completely. Naruto just ignored them, grabbed another and threw it, adjusting to the weight change and landed in the bullseye. All eight after the first one to land on the target too landed in the center whole.

The class who originally thought that the boy had zero skill were dumbfounded into silence. Naruto just looked at them, "The first was to gauge the weight of the kunai." He said, answering their unasked question of how he accomplished what he did.

"G-g-good j-job Naruto." Iruka said, also shocked by his student. He just stared at him, his thoughts running wild on this child before him. _Where did you come from Naruto?_ Was his most prominent thought.

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said smiling at the teacher.

Lunch time rolled around and Naruto just sat under a tree with nothing to eat as per usual from what he remembered from his time when living at the orphanage. He sighed when his stomach growled. Closing his eyes, he took in his surroundings, sensing a multitude of different chakra around him, most coming from his classmates. When one was walking up towards him, he slowly opened an eye to see no other than Sasuke. Taken aback by this, for this was not the Sasuke that Naruto knew, was peeked with interest. "Naruto right?" The blueish-black haired boy asked.

"Hai. Sasuke right?"

"Hai."

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them. Naruto took the time to look at Sasuke, smiling to himself within his mind, remembering the little Sasuke and how he became his rival and eventual friend.

"Want to sit?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke smiled and nodded at the invitation. He started to eat his bento box when he noticed that Naruto had nothing to eat. "Where is your lunch?"

Naruto just looked out past the wire fence and into the trees that stood outside the training grounds, contemplating on what to say. "Not hungry." He finally came to.

"Well that is just stupid. You know for someone who really knows a lot, you are an idiot." Naruto turned to look back at Sasuke with a confused look. "Here eat this." Sasuke handed him an Onigiri to eat. "If you really want to become a ninja, you have to eat to become stronger."

Naruto just laughed and took it and they both fell into silence eating their lunch.

Soon the day was over and Naruto started walking back to orphanage that he had always hated with scorn. During his walk he sensed a presence, he stopped, and to the untrained eye, no one would be the wiser. But for Naruto, battle hardened and a sensor thanks to all his training could easily spot it. He looked into the direction from where he felt the presence giving a quizzical brow, seeing nothing he shrugged and guess it was one of the ANBU that Jiji would always have tailing him from when he was younger. He started walking again towards the orphanage.

"Well, look what we have here?" A bigger kid from the orphanage said causing Naruto to look up at the boy. He remembered him, Hiraki, the boy who would beat him up when he was little. But Naruto was not the same stupid child that he once was. Now he was a seasoned shinobi, one of the strongest ninja in his time. He knew what was about to come.

Hiraki, the boy who called him out gave a smug look in front of a cronies. "How many times have I told you that your kind is not welcome here."

"Just let me pass." Naruto said, not in the mood to deal with this idiot from his past/present whatever you want to call it.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…look the little demon thinks he can tell me…ME…what do to?" The boy exclaimed.

"I said to let me pass." Naruto said, unintentionally releasing some killing intent. The boy almost shrieked with fear. But soon overcame it and went straight for him. Naruto just rolled his eyes and evaded every punch and kick that came his way. He soon grew tired of the fight and landed a few swift punches on him. He fell to the ground, crying like a baby and Naruto just looked at him with disdain. "I told you to let me pass." He said, punched him one more time to make his point and left towards his little bleak room.

He enjoyed the silence of his room but it didn't last long until he heard the stomping of the old hag Matron. "You! How dare you lay a hand on Hiraki." She screamed. Naruto just looked at her with a bored look, why bother arguing with her when she would just ignore him and yell at him. "No dinner for you tonight or breakfast." With that she slammed the door.

It wasn't until much later that night that he slipped out of his room, went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and headed out the window. He climbed up to the roof and laid on there looking at the stars. He could sense the same presence from before and decided to ignore it and decided to enter his mindscape instead.

 _"Kurama do you think I could convince the old man to let me get an apartment now. I know that in a year this stupid orphanage will kick me out and I'll get it then, but I don't want to wait anymore. I forgot how much I hated this place."_

 **"I think you could if you make your case just right. It would be advantageous to have our own space without those baka humans always messing your room. Plus, think of what we could do and study and prepare for what is to come."**

 _"Yeah that is my exact same thought. It would be much easier to move around without the old hag always punishing me for things that I had no part in. Now how to get rid of our little shadow and we could do anything. It shouldn't be too hard; I've done it a million times especially at this age."_

 **"Don't."**

 _"Why?"_

 **"You want the council and the Hokage to recognize your talent and intellect, let them stay. You know that they report to the Hokage all of what you do. If we could be put on the fast track to make Genin and then Chuunin, then they would take you more seriously. Hell with your actual skill level, you could make ANBU and think about all the good that you could do there from the shadows. Gain the respect of the Hokage and then he will listen to you."**

Naruto thought long and hard on it. _"Ok, but if we are going to do this, I guess I better make more of an effort then."_ He let out a small chuckle coming back to reality. He sat up and looked towards where he knew the ANBU was hiding. He tilted his head with a curious look, making it look like he was trying to figure out the presence there.

He gave then out another shrug and laid back down to continue watching the stars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hokage had been working like a slave all day long at his desk when he received a report from Frog on Naruto from this week. The Hokage always had at least one ANBU watching the little boy ever since the first incident of a mob trying to kill him about three years ago. He opened the scroll to begin reading:

.

 _Report: Uzumaki, Naruto August 9_ _th_ _, five years of age._

 _Reporter: Frog_

 _Sunday: Stayed in room, only left to eat_

 _Monday: Stayed mostly in room, only left to venture to the library in the afternoon. Read many scrolls concerning Space time jutsu. Walked mostly through alley ways to avoid the public._

 _Tuesday: Returned to the Library to continue his study of space time jutsu. While walking to the orphanage he stopped and it seemed like he was curious about something until he looked straight at my location._

 _Wednesday: Went to training ground 17. There saw promise of kunai and shuriken throws. Missed only 2 out of 50 attempts. 18 in second circle, 30 in the bullseye._

 _(Note shows promise with throwing knives, first time recorded by my account)_

 _Thursday:_ _Went to training ground 17. Worked on chakra control exercises._

 _Friday: First day at the Academy. Paid little attention to lesson. Mostly was found asleep or deep in thought._

 _Saturday: Second day at the Academy: Paid little attention to lesson, when asked a question from instructor on the ranks of ninja, went into a detail account of every position available to include special positions. 10 out 12 perfect throws with kunai into bullseye. Looked at my exact location again while walking home. Got into a fight with another orphan. Note orphan boy started the fight. Subject evaded every punch and kick with ease almost like a seasoned fighter. Took down the boy in 4 moves and then added one more punch after saying something before he left. Was scolded from Matron. Punishment issued: no dinner and breakfast. One hour ago, expertly left the orphanage and currently on top of roof eating a small dinner. Again identified my position._

 _Conclusion: Subject shows an innate ability to fight with thought. His moves are precise and to the point. He is also unpredictable in the one fight, making a plan during the middle of it, displaying an aptitude to think on ones' feet. Also seems to have the natural qualities of a sensor for him spotting me three times throughout the week. He seems to be getting the grasp on basic skills very fast. It seems that something has changed in Naruto this week. Whether if he was just pretending or not all this time to the public it seems that he has decided to drop the act of the idiot. I believe that we are now just truly seeing the real Naruto that has been hiding from us all these years._

 _Assessment: Subject shows the inherent capability of being a genius._

 _Recommendation: Must watch subject closer. Possibly give special attention when the time is right to groom the potential seen from this week._

 _._

To say that the Hokage was baffled was an understatement. Had Naruto been pretending all this time? Many thoughts were running through his mind, but one thing was certain, he would speak with the boy in the morning. Curious, he took out his crystal ball to see Naruto hopefully asleep, but instead found him outside eating on the roof of the orphanage. He frowned at that. No child should be out at this time of the night.

"Tiger." The Hokage said and an ANBU came out of nowhere.

"Hai."

"Go to Frog and have him make Naruto go to bed. He should not be out in this hour of the night."

"Hai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of nowhere a masked man came to the top of the roof of the orphanage. "Uzumaki-kun."

"Hai." He got up from his position on the roof and waved goodbye to the ANBU before expertly climbing back down, not with charka for he didn't want to raise suspicion, but still showed off some skilled as he climbed back into the window of the kitchen and headed to his room.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please RxR! I should be posting the next chapter sometime next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2! Please read and review! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Naruto or its characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chapter 2

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get up you little monster!" The Matron yelled at Naruto ripping his one little sheet from him who was currently sleeping in his bed. _The hell?_ Naruto thought to himself. He looked up at her, glaring at her as he did so. "The Hokage wants to see you. I suggest you make yourself presentable you little filth." The old hag said in a snippet tone to the child, slamming the door on her way out.

 _God I forgot how much I really hated that woman. Uhhh…and I was having an awesome dream about Hinata and that body of hers._ Naruto thought to himself shuddering a little at the thought of Hinata's naked body under him, but he was looking forward to seeing the old man once again. It had been so many years at least to his nineteen-year-old mind.

Naruto got up and looked down at himself, grimacing at his memories from when he was little and the horrors of actually using the one male washroom that the orphanage had. But he knew that if he didn't listen to the old hag, she would just punish him even more. So, slowly he grabbed his one towel and his best set of clothes which were nothing more than a small pair of blue shorts and a plain blue t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in orange on the back.

He quickly made it to the washroom watching out for any of the bigger kids that would most likely want to start a fight with him. He was happy though to notice that the washroom was empty for once. He quickly made his way to one of the pedestal tubs made from wood. It was small and circular in shape, just large enough for his unnaturally small frame mainly caused from malnutrition from the last five to six years of living in the orphanage. He went to get a bucket and started pouring water in the small tub and got in.

 _"Kurama I really can't wait until the day that we can leave from this place. I forgot how the old hag wouldn't let me use the indoor plumbing tubs.'_

 **"Just hang in there, Kit. Remember just to make your case to the Old Man human and we can get out of this dump."** Kurama said from behind his bars which they both came to realize was because that at this point of time in Naruto's life, Jiraiya still had the key to it. As much as Kurama hated being behind bars again, he knew that he could live with it for now. What is a few years anyway for the most powerful and immortal bijū on the face of the earth made entirely from chakra itself. They had already previously talked that they would convince Jiraiya once they see him to give them the key so that Naruto could access Kurama's full power for when the time comes when dealing with Obito but that was a few years from now.

 _"Yeah, do you think I should tell him the truth or let it sly a little and let him come to the determination on his own of how fucked up this place is to me?"_

 **"I think the more straight forward you are with the Old Man human, the better chance you will have of actually getting to leave this place."**

 _"Yeah I guess you're right. I will just tell him the truth. Maybe he will appreciate me being frank with him down the road instead of the roundabout tactics that I usually had prepared for him. I guess I never wanted him to worry about me. But now, I guess if we are going to be doing things differently, might as well go all out."_ Naruto let out a small chuckle to himself while bathing himself.

After the bath, he put on his clothes and went to back to his room where he grabbed an apple that he took from the kitchen the previous night since he knew that the old hag wouldn't give him anything to eat.

About thirty minutes passed by when he felt the familiar presence of the ANBU from the past week. He came through the window and motioned for Naruto to follow. The little boy got up without complaint and the ANBU lifted him on his shoulders and they made their way to the Hokage Tower, jumping over the roofs of different houses and buildings. They landed in front of the tower and the ANBU with a frog like mask sat him down and then shunshined into thin air.

Naruto let out a sigh and went into the large structure. He past many ninja and civilians who just ignored him on his way up to the top of the building where he knew all too well where the Hokage would be. He went to the small desk that rested on the outside wall of the office. "Ummm…hello. I'm here to see the old man Hokage." Little Naruto said as innocently as he could.

The woman who was sitting behind the desk, stood slightly to peer down only to see a small boy with crazy blonde hair. She smiled at first before she saw the formidable whisker marks that marked him as a jinchuriki, then frowned. _I will never get used to seeing that little monster?_ She thought to herself.

She just rolled her eyes and went to knock on the Hokage's door. "Enter." She motioned for Naruto to go inside who obediently did.

"Ah Naruto-kun, how are you today?"

"Ah…I am fine." He said a little unsure of what to do. Naruto wanted nothing more than to run over and jump on the man's lap and hug him once more, but he knew that he couldn't do that since at this age the Hokage and him barely knew each other except for whenever Naruto would end up in the hospital which happened more than he would like to admit. "Not to sound rude, but why am I here?"

The Hokage wanted to almost chuckle by the bluntness of the child but quickly suppressed it. "As Hokage it is my duty to know the people who I have sworn to protect." He instead stated simply.

"Is that why there was the ANBU?"

The Hokage raised a brow at that statement. _So the report on the boy seems to be accurate. He is very astute to his surroundings. I just still can't believe that he can sense even the littlest chakra around him. I wonder if that is a gift from his parents or from the Kyubi. Oh dear, this boy is going to cause so much trouble for me in the future. He is a clone of Minato in everything from looks to how he conducts himself._

"I just don't understand why though, what makes me so special old man Hokage?"

The Hokage sweat dropped from the 'old man' nickname that the young boy seemed to bestow on him. "Old man? Huh…I am not that old Naruto-kun."

"Yes you are. But you didn't answer my question."

"Well because you are special." The Hokage stated matter of fact as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Why? I mean, I am a nobody from the orphanage. Well, I guess I am not even a nobody since they call me a monster." Naruto said playing the dutiful part of a defeated little boy who didn't understand the complexity of his own situation.

The Hokage's heart went out to this little boy. _Oh Minato, Kushina. Why does your son take so much after you? I am sorry that your son has to endure this._ The Hokage let out a sigh and got up from his desk to bend down so that he was eye level to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, look at me." Naruto did as he was told, big blue defeated eyes peering into the very soul of the Hokage. "You are not a monster. You are a boy with so much potential."

"But, the old ha...the Matron always calls me filth and has the other children pick on me. Was I bad old man? Why does the Matron let the other kids hit me and kick me when I do nothing wrong and then when I go to tell her, she just laughs and says that I deserve it? What did I do? Was it my parents? Why does the entire village hate me?" The little boy let everything out that he had always wanted to say to the old man all those years ago but never had the courage. Mentally Naruto knew and understood, but he had to act as the five-year-old who didn't. Inwardly Naruto wanted to cringe after seeing the look of horror on the Hokage's face and tell him the truth right then and there. But he knew that he could not do that. One, no one would believe him and then if they did, they would most likely extort him for everything that he knows. No, he had to do this alone, right the wrongs that he committed in failing everyone. This was his chance to change everything.

The Hokage wanted to hug the boy who most obviously when really looking at him was being abused. _How have I not seen this before? I need to do something in order to right this wrong._ "Naruto-kun, I will only say this one more time. You are not a monster. You did nothing wrong. Your parents did nothing wrong. In fact, your parents gave their life protecting this village. They are heroes to this village." He let out a sigh. "Do you understand?"

Little Naruto looked at him with almost a surprised look, but then smiled. "Thanks old man. So why did you want to see my anyways?"

The Hokage just let out a little laugh almost forgetting as to why he even called for the boy in the first place, "Yes, I heard some interesting things about you this past week." Naruto slightly cringed and to the untrained eye, one would have missed it but not the Hokage. "All good I assure you. It seems that you have a natural talent in what it becomes a ninja. Yes, I heard that you are taking a liking to reading a lot of scrolls as of lately and training a lot."

"Yes I wanted to get stronger so that the bigger would stop picking on me." Naruto said easily for his cover story that he and Kurama came up with to explain why he took an ego in studying and training at his age.

"Good, good but you are much too skinny for the type of training that you want to complete." The Hokage looked down at the boy pretending that he was thinking of what to do with him when in fact he already had a plan put in place. "If we are to make you into a real ninja I think there will have to be some changes in your life." Naruto looked up with excitement to the old man. "Ah yes, I think a flat will be in order, close to the training grounds of course. And we will have to make sure that you are well fed so that you will become nice and strong. How does that sound?"

"My own flat?"

"Yes, we will get you fixed up with some ninja tools, clothes and food as well as a stipend per month for your fancy. How does that sound?"

Naruto thought for a moment, _"It seems that it worked Kurama!"_

" **Good, now we can work on a plan to change the future without interruptions from the little humans."**

"It sounds nice."

"Well good then." Naruto looked up at the wall seeing pictures of the old Hokages and his eyes landed on the picture of his father making him smile. The Hokage noticing this, followed the gaze the little boy.

"Ah like the pictures I see."

"Yeah, the Hokages are amazing aren't they. The one at the end even looks like me." Naruto let out a little laugh, snickering on the inside for he knew who that man was.

On the other hand, the Hokage nearly paled at the comment, _Oh god! This kid is going to be so much trouble for me, a genius just like his father and mother. I will have to nip this in the bud. Minato, why did you have a child that was so much like you? Your child is too brilliant for his own good, if he figures it out, I don't know what I am going to do._

"You know what old man?" The Hokage looked down to Naruto with a puzzled brow. "I decided that I am going to become the best ninja that this world has ever seen." Naruto said with such determination that the Hokage was taken back by this statement.

"Oh really now."

"Yeah, I am going to save this world old man so that no one will know sorrow anymore. I am going to surpass all the Hokages and become the best one that this world has ever seen!"

"And what do you mean by that Naruto?

"Well, all the Hokages before you and the Fourth died in battle right?" The Hokage nodded to answer his question. "Well I am going to change that. I promise to make it happen so that no one will hate anyone again. I want a world where everyone gets along." Naruto said a little quieter this time. "I don't want anyone to go through what I have been through." He looked up at the pictures again. "If they weren't strong enough to find the answer, then I have to become even better than them to find the answer. If there is love in this world old man, then there is a chance for that love to overcome hatred and bigotry of others."

The Hokage at this point stood, mouth gaped, bewilderment in his eyes. _So this is the true you Naruto. My god, and you are only five, yet you just spoke like someone beyond his years, beyond even my years I wonder if you could be the child that Jiraiya-kun would always talk about._ "Well then, I guess it is my mission to help you achieve your dreams then." The Hokage said. "With such big ambitions, it will take a lot of work and determination to achieve that dream."

"I know!" Naruto just smiled, giving a thumbs up. He then looked at the time. "Oh no, I am going to be late?"

"Late for what? School isn't until tomorrow? And you can tell time?"

"Oh yes, but the library closes earlier today and I have to get there before it gets crowded. Sorry old man but I have to go." Naruto was just in the middle of turning before the Hokage called out to him. "Yeah old man?"

"Report back here at eighteen hundred. I will have your new flat ready by then."

"Dattebayo!" He said excitedly and then left.

The Hokage let out a sigh, _What the hell am I going to do? He is too much like his father for his own good. If he can just recognize that the Yondaime looks like him now, what if he starts connecting the dots or asking questions about him? There is no telling what the outcome will be…AHHHHHH…I am going to have to hide everything about the Yondaime aren't I? But still this boy, I just know that he will bring about something magnificent that will change this world as we know it._

The Hokage shook his head in disbelief of how this child would somehow be the death of him, he just knew it. "Owl." An ANBU came out of nowhere. "Go find a flat that is near the training grounds where most of the ninja live. Make sure it is suitable for a child." The ANBU nodded and left in a shunshin. Alone in his room the Hokage rubbed his temples, going back to his seat to mull over how to deal with this prodigy child that Minato and Kushina had somehow produced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto on the other hand had just reached the library and went to get more scrolls on different subjects. _"Kurama we need to start making a solid plan of what we are going to do and what exactly what we want to change."_

 **"Yes, we should make a timeline once we are in the privacy of our new apartment. I suggest for now that you get scrolls on chakra exercises. Your chakra coils may be the same from when you were nineteen but your level to control them are just as deplorable as they were when you were little."** Kurama let out a small laugh.

 _"Hmph...yes I know. I will have to work hard again to get control of my chakra again. Oooo look here is a scroll on the tree climbing exercise."_ Naruto was looking at a scroll that he picked up from one the shelves of the library. _"Cool, I can make a copy of this and then head to the training grounds and start working on it again."_

 **"Good, we have to show our lovey little shadow that you are working hard to become a true ninja. It would be very suspicious if you already knew how to do this without any practice or some type of guidance. I suggest that you make a copy on the water walking one too."**

 _"Yeah that it a good idea. Ok, I'll just a copy of these and we can head to the training grounds."_

Naruto got the two scrolls and quickly made copies of them and headed to the training grounds, his shadow following him the entire time. He just smiled on the inside. Once he made it to the training grounds, he took out the copies of the scrolls from his pocket and started to quickly read the first, pretending that he didn't know how to do it. _Ok here goes nothing._ He thought to himself.

He started to climb the tree, only to fall about five steps. **"Hahahahaha!"**

 _"Oh shut it."_

 **"Sorry Kit, it is just too funny."**

 _"What I am only technically five right now arsehole!"_

Naruto just ignored his constant companion and started again. It wasn't until a few hours later that Naruto actually got the hang of it again. _"Ha I got the hang of it you stupid Fox!"_ Kurama just rolled his eyes.

 **"Now you have to get the one with water walking."**

Naruto paled on the inside, grumbling to himself but nonetheless went over to the small stream that was located within the training grounds and went to work. It wasn't until later in the evening that Naruto had completely mastered both the tree walking and water walking. At which point he looked up to see the moon and almost paled. _Oh shit, the old man was expecting me back hours ago._ Naruto quickly ran towards to the Hokage Tower and up to his office barging right in.

"Sorry, I am late old man." The Hokage just looked down the little intruder from his conversation with an elderly looking council member.

"Ah Naruto I was beginning to think that you had forgot about the new flat that I promised." The Hokage looked towards the elder man indicating that he could leave to which he did but only to stop giving a small frown before he left.

"Sorry, I was training."

"Ah what were you training."

"I've mastered it! Both of the tree walking and water walking chakra exercises." The Hokage raised a brow to this.

 _You already mastered both? In one day? And you still have this much energy?_ "Good, very good." He walked over to his desk taking out a pair of keys. "Owl." An ANBU came out of nowhere. "Owl here will take you to your new flat."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto was really excited to get his old apartment back and no longer having to stay at the orphanage any longer.

"Good, good. I will check up on you later this week, ok?"

"You got it old man!"

"Yes, the flat should have everything you need, and once a week someone will be there to deliver meals for you so that you won't go hungry."

"Dattebayo!"

And with that Owl led the way to Naruto's new flat. The only thing that puzzled Naruto was that they were not going in the direction of his flat that he had once grew up in which slightly confused Naruto but past it off as to it may not be available yet. He was instead led to a flat complex that was near the training grounds. He looked around to see many ninja running about. They walked up the third floor and Owl stopped in front of one that said '14C' and opened it with a key.

"This is for you." Owl said, handing Naruto an another copy of the key. "This flat complex is where normally ninja live of Chuunin and higher, but the Hokage made a special case for you since it is right next to the training grounds. You will find everything you need." They walked into the small flat, there was a common room right off to the kitchen and two doors, one leading to a bedroom and the other to a washroom. On top the table that was located in the kitchen sat a box. Naruto looked puzzled by it, noticing this Owl said, "The Hokage got these especially for you. They are the beginner set of ninja tools."

"Thank you ANBU-san." Naruto hugged him, shocking the ANBU a bit.

"Right, I will leave the rest to you. You will find premade meals for you in the fridge. Eat them in the specified order. They are to help you get stronger." And with that Owl left leaving Naruto to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So now that you got the Fox demon a flat, what are your next plans?" An older man came into the Hokage office.

The Hokage snarled at the sight of him. "Danzo. He is not the Fox demon."

"Yes he is. He should be made into a living weapon. If he is as brilliant as the reports claim, I should take him in for more specialized training."

"No, that is out of the question. The Fourth Hokage would have never wanted that. I have something else in mind."

"But—"

"I will hear no more of this Danzo. You will not touch or go anywhere near Naruto, do you I make myself clear." He stated leaking out some killing intent.

"As you wish _Hokage._ " He spat out the last word and then left leaving the Hokage to his own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Author's Note

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was the second chapter! I just want to thank for all the reviews and feedback. Please RxR...always appreciate the feedback!

To answer a few questions that were posted:

YuukiAsuna-Chan: No this will not be where Naruto trains/teaches Sasuke. It will be more where Naruto wants to just befriend Sasuke and there for him as his friend for the future. But you never know what the future might hold for their friendship since Naruto is wanting to change a lot of it.

SilentSambo88: Appreciate the feedback, already made a few of those changes within the first chapter!

Darkbeast42: Yes I have an interesting idea for Hinata and Naruto since he is still in love with her and at this point in the manga she only has an appreciation for him when he saved her when they were four.

QuentinTNT: I am sorry but this starts after the passing of Hinata's mother and Uncle. But don't worry Naruto will try his best to save everyone else!

Guest: Currently the Hokage and the others are starting to see the potential in Naruto. What they decide to do is another matter that I am still coming up with! The reason as to why I went back this far, is so it gives Naruto time to come up with a plan and do things right. If I went back to when he was twelve like most other stories, I feel like it would be hard to squeeze everything in that I want to do. Plus it would be hard to explain in Naruto knowing everything when he was deemed as a failure in school. As for him graduating early or not, I am still deciding on that. But we will always continue to interact with the Rookie Nine!

.

I should be posting the next chapter sometime later next week! Again please RxR!

One last note, if you are good a drawing, I am looking for a cover photo. If you have any suggestions please send them my way! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3. Sorry it took a little while, just moved to a new place so the story got put on the back burner for a few weeks. I hope you enjoy it and as always please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chapter 3

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No…no…no…no!" Writhing in pain of memory, Naruto was tossing and turning in his sleep.

 **"Kit…kit…KIT!"** Kurama screamed in his head. Naruto was shocked awake in a heap of sweat.

"Ahhh! W-w-what happened?" He said out loud.

 **"You were having another nightmare."** Kurama said in his said.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto said, slowing his breathing down and trying to think of happier thoughts.

 **"Why don't we head to the Academy a little earlier today. It might take longer to get there since we don't know the way from our current location."**

"Yeah that is a good idea." Naruto said, got up and got dressed in his usual attire.

Naruto slowly made his way to the Ninja Academy, leaving a little earlier than normal since he was coming in from a new direction and didn't want to be late. But he had to admit that he really liked his new flat. The room though not much, was a lot better than what he had originally in his old flat. It had everything that he needed and the location was great. Inside the fridge alone, he found that there were premade meals for the entire week for every occasion from breakfast to dinner and snacks in between. The only thing that made Naruto a little sad on the inside was the lack of Ramen and he missed it very much. _Maybe I will go there after class today? It wouldn't hurt to eat more. I mean yes the bento lunch box looks great but I am a growing boy who needs to eat more._ He thought to himself looking at his little body as he was making his way to the school. _Yeah I am so going to_ _Ramen Ichiraku. Oh I can just smell the deliciousness now. Man I so wish I could skip school, I mean technically it has been years since I even had ramen. Hmmm…no Naruto, you are trying to be better now, doing things differently. I can't skip school already. Hmmm…what if I send in a Kage Bushin (Shadow clone)...no that won't work. My chakra coils maybe that of a Kage but my control still sucks ass. And plus if they were to find out that I could do a Kage Bushin at the age of five, there would be so many questions that I wouldn't even know where to begin to answer. Ok..ok…I'll go to school now and then eat ramen after and with the money that I have…Ohhhhhhh….yeahhhhhh…I could eat like ten…no…fifteen…no twenty bowls._

While he was aimlessly walking thinking nothing but ramen he didn't notice another person. He entered the room only bump into said person which caused his to fall and land right on top of the person. When Naruto looked down, he came face to face with Hinata. This was the first time that he interacted with her since he came back. He was avoiding this for a while because looking at her only brought back memories of their nights together, her confession, her love for him, his love for her and then finally her death. When he looked into her eyes, all of his emotions were coming full throttle to him, too many at once. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to cry in joy at having her alive in his life again. _This is not my Hinata-hime. But she will be soon and this time, I am going to do it right. I want to spend as much time as I can with you._ Naruto chuckled a bit on the inside thinking at how he would get her to fall in love with him again.

 **"Oh God Kit, get a room. I thought that I would get to live without this for a while. Remember she is only five right now and incredibly shy."**

 _"Oh shut it. You know that you enjoyed it you pervert. And yes I find her shyness incredibly enduring. She was the one person that believed in me from the very beginning. Now it will be my turn to believe in her. I am technically her soon-to-be-husband and that is one thing that I will not lose out on this time around."_

 **"I know, I'm sorry but just remember that we are changing things now so it could end up differently. I mean just look at how the other girls in the class are taking a liking to you. I bet before you know it you will get a small fan club going and there will be Naruto fan girls trying to get all over you."**

Naruto just rolled his eyes at this comment. _"I could care less about that."_

 **"You say that now Kit, wait until those little brat female humans turn into women again. What was it…Sakura this Sakura that...blah blah blah...blah"**

 _"Hinata always had my true heart, she is my first true love and last love. I would die for her a million times over if it meant that she would live in the end."_

 **"We'll just see about that; you never know what the future holds since we are wanting to change it."** Kurama said mostly to himself.

Meanwhile while Naruto was lost in thoughts talking to Kurama, Hinata was completely red in the face with embarrassment. This was the same boy who saved her from the mean bullies and now he was laying on top of her. From that day forward she had always admired him from afar but this was too close for her shy-self, "Ummmm...N-Naruto-kun."

That seemed to take Naruto out of his thoughts, "Oh I am so sorry Hinata-chan." He got off of her and helped her up.

"Ummmm…Th-that is o-ok." She was just thankful that no one was in the room yet since they were the first two to arrive.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Well, how about we have lunch together."

Hinata's translucent purple eyes opened a bit in shock at the proposal, "O-o-ok." She stammered out blushing a little.

"Great! I have a feeling we will be the best of friends!" He gave her a thumbs up and went to take his seat to which she did the same.

 **"Hahaha. I see what you are doing Kit. Very smooth."** Kurama said in his head, to which Naruto just gave him a bashful smile letting out a nervous laugh.

 _"What I am in love you big fur ball! Did you see the blush?! I am half way there! All I have to do now is get her to fall in love with me, marry her and make her mine once again."_ Naruto laughed.

 **"Aw I see, want to make an honest woman this time around?!"** Kurama just laughed at him.

 _"Hey, we were in middle of a war. It Isn't like we could just ask Madara to give us a day off for a wedding or like that. We got lucky with the few moments that we did have and I'll cherish those moments for the rest of my life."_ Kurama just rolled his eyes but laughed all the same.

Soon more students walked in and were taking their seats in the classroom. Finally, the bell rung and Mizuki and Iruka both walked in together walking about something from their morning meal.

The day went on as normal for Naruto or as well as normal it could be. Most of the day Naruto had his mind on other matters, questioning where Obito was and if Madara was still alive currently or already dead.

"Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO!"

Shaking out of his stupor, "What?" He said, looking up at Iruka-sensei.

"I asked what your thoughts were on the problem on the board." He said a little irritated at the young boy.

Naruto looked at the chalkboard and read the problem, "It won't work." He stated simply.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you didn't account for the guard change. It says that that the guards change every ten minutes and if you want to rescue the princess, you should leave a decoy of some type."

"And how do you that? Leave one of your teammates there?" A girl called out causing the class to snicker at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl, "No, those who don't finish the mission are scum but those you leave their comrades behind are worse than scum." He said with determination, silencing the entire class at his statement.

After a pregnant pause, "Then what do you propose Naruto?" Iruka said.

"I read once that you could make solid clones like they do in Iwa. If you made one of those and then transform the clone into the princess so that it could buy more time for the escape."

The class became very quiet after his explanation. Both Iruka and Mizuki were quite dumbfounded by the child's thought process, to just once again proving his intellect to them. But for Naruto this was not the first rescue mission that he took part in for his nineteen-year-old mind so it was very easy to answer the question with the experience to back up his claim. "Yes thank you Naruto. Now does anyone else have some thoughts on what Naruto just said."

Naruto started tune out the class again going into his own mind on everything that he needs to accomplish in the next coming years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning passed on by for the Hokage, staring at the paperwork before him on his desk, he let out a heavy sigh. His mind for the past few days weighing down on him on thoughts of Naruto. This little boy who knew not of the world around him, knew quite a bit for someone of his age. _I wonder how he is doing in class today._ His thoughts took up out of his own torpor and pulled out a glass ball to which he could see the village activity around him. He concentrated his thoughts on Naruto only to see him half asleep at his desk while his teachers were going about some theories and problems. He let out a sigh. _He does not seem to find class stimulating. I wonder where his thoughts are taking him?_

He almost let go of the connection to Naruto, when he saw Iruka calling out his name. For the next few minutes he watched in wonder as the child spoke. _My God, that is a quote straight from Kakashi and Obito! How, just how could a five-year-old boy have knowledge on solid clones?_ Thoughts of all different sorts came bursting like a flood into Hiruzen's mind. The most prominent thought though was that Naruto would need proper training in the coming years. _He has so much potential, it is almost disturbing at a first glance. I know who would be best to train little Naruto but of course he up and left after hearing the news five years ago and hasn't been back yet. But the next option is just as good, the only question is, is he willing to take on Naruto as an apprentice at least part time._

The Hokage rubbed his temples and taking out his pipe, mulling over his coming choices and decisions that had to be made and be made very soon. He let go of his connection to the boy and stared back at his mound of paperwork that seemed to be ever growing these past few years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch broke out for the children and Naruto took his bento box that had been pre-made for him and dated of when to eat it out to the benches outside. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out as he saw her walk outside. Hinata joined him as he told to from earlier in the morning, blushing a little at being so close to the boy who saved her last year from the boys in the woods.

"Hello…N-Naruto-kun." She said shyly.

"What do you have for lunch?" He asked. She took out her own bento box and showed him her meal. "Looks great!"

"Arigato." She said. She peered into his lunch. "Did your m-mom m-m-make that?" She inquired.

Naruto looked down for a second, sadness coming across his eyes for a split second, but as soon as it came it left, and he laughed. "No, you see I am so special that the Hokage got me someone to make all my meals so that way I can become strong to become the next Hokage and protect everyone I told dear."

Hinata was shocked by the statement but smiled, "That is v-very ad-admirable." She said quietly.

Naruto just smiled at her. He looked up and saw Sasuke was walking over to them, "Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke smiled a bit and took a seat on the other side of the bench facing Naruto and Hinata. "Who are you?" He directed his question to the girl.

"Oh sorry, Sasuke, the is Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan this is Sasuke."

Hinata bowed her head a little, "Hello Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Hello." Sasuke said. "You aren't one of those fan girls are you?" He asked quite bluntly.

Hinata turned bright red at the question and started to stutter out a response but Naruto jumped in instead, "No teme. She is my friend and now yours! Right Hinata-chan."

"Hai." She said embarrassed but thankful for the interjection of Naruto.

"Good. I really hate fan girls. All they care about is looking good and not training to get stronger."

"Well you don't have to worry about that because we are all going to work hard to get super strong!" Naruto said renowned enthusiasm.

"Whatever. You want to train with me after school?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"You know it! Hinata want to join us?"

"Umm…I-I will have to ask m-my Tou-san. But i-if he says y-y-yes I will." She stuttered out

"Great!" Naruto said and starting eating his lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scrip night set the mood for the Hokage who stared out below the village from the Hokage Tower, smoking on his pipe. The Hokage turned around back to the ANBU ninja that was kneeled behind him. "Hokage-sama you called for me?"

"Hai, tell me of what you know of Naruto-kun."

"Hokage-sama?" Dog asked a little confused as to why the Hokage wanted to know his knowledge on the child.

"Have you seen the reports?"

"No Hokage-sama I have not." Dog responded.

"I want you to read the reports and observe him for a while then and get back to me on your thoughts. I have an idea of what to do with him." The Hokage said.

"Hai." With that the ANBU left.

The Hokage let out a smoke from the pipe, hoping that if Dog read the reports, he would come to the same conclusion as he did. But whatever decision was to be made with the boy, the Hokage knew one thing, that life would become very interesting for the child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Author's note

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there was the chapter! I hope you liked it! Please read and review! The next chapter should be coming out within the next 2 weeks!


	4. Chapter 4

So here is chapter 4. Sorry it took a little while, just finished unpacking my new place! Thank you for all the reviews and feedback. And as always I hope you enjoy it. As always please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chapter 4

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days turned into weeks and then into months. Naruto woke up where today was the day, he was six years old…again. October tenth was always a hard time for him as a child. Chills ran down his spine as he sat on his bed remembering his first sixth birthday and the mob that trampled him into the ground and left him for dead. But he knew that this time around would be different or at least he would make it different.

 **"Happy birthday Kit, you're twenty today…oh wait I'm sorry you're six again…HAHAHA!"** Kurama laughed from within his cage.

"Oh shut it you. But thanks." Naruto said out loud with a small smile forming on his lips. "You know Kurama sometimes I really wondered what it would have been like to have Tou-san and Kaa-san here with me. I know that I will always cherish those few moments with Kaa-san and I guess the only good thing from that blasted war was to have Tou-san with me for over two years. But still…you know."

 **"Kit, you can't change the past…ok disregard that since we are in the past but we don't know how we got here so it's not like we can go to the day where Obito ripped me out of your mother and fix all of it to begin with."**

"I know, I know. But a guy could dream you know?"

 **"I know Kit, but somethings are just meant to be. But come on, it's a Sunday, we have the day off. Why don't we do something extra special today."**

"Like what Kurama?"

 **"We could go see the Old Man Human and see if we can leave the village for the day since…well you know…the other time."**

"But remember last time he said no."

 **"But that was before this new persona that you are giving off. You are not the little idiot anymore that they thought you were. Now you are the child genius whom the Old Man Human has an actual interest in instead of tolerated for the sake of the Fourth."**

"That is true. Also, I want to know why Kakashi-Sensei keeps following me. Ever since that one day a few months ago, he has been on our tail for a while. It is making it hard to plan for things in the near future. It would be nice to get away from everyone and actually plan. The Uchiha massacre is not that far away, what…only a year or so. Sasuke and I are actually friends this time around and we need to use that to our advantage to prevent the events that turns him into a cold bastard. We have to prevent that Kurama. It is the whole thing that sets Sasuke off into madness and wanting to join Orochimaru and killing everyone in his wake. I know he decided to help us in the end, but even that didn't matter in the end with his death."

 **"I know Kit. We will figure something out. Just remember that we have to play it smart, every change that we make will deviate that much from the original timeline. And with a future vastly different from the one that we know is not that good. And then we cannot have people knowing that you are actually from the future. I mean think of the damage that information could bring."**

"I know. I know. I just feel that sometimes though it would be so much easier if we tell Jiji at the minimum. I mean think of it, if we had his help, we could accomplish a lot more."

 **"And then the Shadow human will find out and will want you even more for his Root."**

"We can always prevent that."

 **"No. Don't mess with it Kit."**

"Fine. We won't. You are right, we need to do this with the least amount of changes. Well, at least my training is coming along smoothly. I got water walking down, and now working on other chakra controls. I just wish we could use the Kage Bushin. It would make everything so much easier for us."

 **"And get caught? How would you explain yourself for knowing a Jounin level jutsu at the age of six?"**

"I know…I know…yesh I was just thinking out loud. I wouldn't actually do it." Naruto let out a humph and finally got out of bed to get ready for the day. He just only hoped that the Old Man would let him leave the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, "Dog, have you finally made your assessment?" The Hokage asked, sitting behind his desk whilst smoking from his pipe.

"Hai." The ANBU who bore the mask of 'Dog' kneeled before him.

"What is your conclusion of the boy?"

"Naruto-kun has shown adept skills of being a sensor. Over the last two months, he has spotted me a total of fifteen times, each time I was watching him from the shadows from in-between my missions. With each witness of the boy, he demonstrated a new skill. He can now walk on water with ease, has advanced in Fuinjutsu to high Genin rank possibly low Chuunin rank. He trains religiously at the training grounds on his Taijutsu and has greatly improved upon his kunai and shuriken skills. He spends a lot of time in the library researching time and space jutsu also. I believe with proper training the boy would make a fine ANBU recruit. He shows the intellect needed and the skills to thrive."

Dog finished his report and the Hokage was taken a little bit back of the praise that this ANBU gave out for which does not happen…ever…not once has he heard Dog praise anyone.

"My, my that is some praise from you."

"He is my Sensei's son. I would expect nothing else but greatness from him and he has yet to prove me wrong. For being only five—"

"Six…he is six years old today."

"Right for being only six years old, he shows more potential than that of most of my own peers."

"I see. But, yes I would have to agree with your assessment. The boy takes after his father and in my opinion a little too much. Just a few months ago the boy was in here, took one look at the Yondaime's picture and said I quote _'The one at the end even looks like me.'_ He is too perspective for his own good. I fear he will start asking questions or worse figure out the answers to his own questions. The way he looked at the photo made me feel that Naruto knew who exactly who that man is to him."

"Is that why you called on me to look after him?"

"Yes, he needs a guiding hand, someone who knows his family well and someone that I trust."

Dog taken back by the statement, "You want me to train him?"

"Yes, I do. The Academy, while good for most students, does not suite the boy. The reports on him from his teachers say that he sleeps all throughout class, cares little for the studies presented before him. But then I get reports of him studying advanced skills that normally a first-year student wouldn't even know how to comprehend. He needs to be stimulated. I believe under your tutelage he could rise within the ranks and become the man that his father always knew he would become. Will you take him on as your apprentice Kakashi?"

Dog took off his mask to reveal the Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi. "Hai Hokage-sama, I will take him on. But I will not be easy on him."

The Hokage let out a small chuckle, "I wouldn't have it any other way otherwise, I think your future apprentice will just fall asleep on you like he does with Iruka-kun. Bear."

Another ANBU came out of the shadow of the office and presented himself before the Hokage. "Hai."

"Go get Naruto. I believe it is high time that we present him with this gift, after all it is the boy's birthday." And with that the ANBU ninja left.

"I am a gift now?" Kakashi asked sternly, not really enjoying being called a gift.

"Yes the gift of tutorship, knowledge and friendship. If the boy is going to go off on his own, it is better that we get him proper instruction to keep a better eye on him." The Hokage let out another small chuckle to himself whilst Kakashi just rolled his eyes who put his mask back on and stepped back into the shadows waiting for his queue to come out of hiding.

Soon enough though, Bear and Naruto came into the office of the Hokage. "Jiji! I was wanting to see you today!" The young boy exclaimed.

"You were?" The Hokage asked, mildly amused by the boy.

"Yes, you know what today is, I was wondering if I could leave the village for the day so that I could go train."

"Ah so you want to train even on your birthday? How very astute of you! The life of the ninja rests for no one."

"Yes, but it is also the day where the villagers become angry." The boy got quiet all of a sudden. "I would rather not be here for that." He looked down at his feet, feeling a little squeamish under the Old Man's eyes.

The Hokage's heart went out for the boy, October tenth was never a good day for anyone but much more so for the boy. The villagers were known for getting drunk and trying to take it out on the boy for all they saw was the monster that ruined their lives those six years ago. "I am afraid that is not possible Naruto. I cannot let a young child out of the village on his own just because," Naruto's eyes widen with despair, "But I might have an alternative plan that might be most beneficial to you and your cause Naruto."

The young boy's eyes went wide at the prospect of something cool coming his way, "What is it Jiji?"

"How would you like to take private lessons from one of the best shinobi that our village has to offer?"

"YES!" The boy exclaimed out loudly with such excitement.

The Hokage motioned for Kakashi come out of hiding. "This is Dog or more commonly known as Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto's eyes went wide at seeing his old Sensei who for him had been dead for a year. In that moment, all he wanted to do was run to him and bury his head in his chest and cry at the relief of seeing him alive and well. But he knew that was not possible. In this timeline, the two had never met yet so he must act as such. He took in the appearance of his Sensei and noted that he looked much younger, at most twenty-years old, still during his ANBU years. There were no signs of the lazy teacher that he had come use to, instead was placed with a harden shinobi who earned his S-rank class in the bingo book. "Its's nice to meet you Kakashi-Sensei." He finally said. "Was that you then who has been following me every now and then over the last few months?"

Although already knowing the answer to it, he was curious to their reactions, to which he grew accustomed to seeing their surprise faces. But there were none now. Instead, he only received blank stares, "Yes." Was all his future teacher said.

"Wait, what about school?" He then thought out loud.

"You will be taken out of school to study under Kakashi." The Hokage said.

"But I have to be there." He said.

"Why is that Naruto?" Kakashi said, a little skeptical that the child would want to stay in a place where clearly held no challenge for him.

Naruto about to answer stopped himself before saying too much. _Shit, what am I supposed to say. No, let me stay to prevent a massacre of an entire clan and save a boy from a life of misery. Ahhh! They would just think that I was mental or something._ He collected his thoughts, took a deep breath, "Because there are people in there that need me and I need them." He said quietly, trying to give off his best-defeated look, hoping to ignite some sympathy from the two men in the room.

The Hokage and Kakashi just looked at the boy, different thoughts running through their minds. The Hokage let out a deep breath, "Naruto I know that you made some friends at the Academy but the Academy is not suited for you. Now that does not mean that you will never see them again. But you need proper instruction. Do you understand?"

Naruto did understand all too well, but that was not the point. But obviously defeated, "Yes I understand."

"Why doesn't he go to school every Thursday and Friday. That would allow me to complete some missions and time for him to spend with his friends." Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes lit up at that thought. "Yes I like that idea!"

"Very well. Naruto, you are to report to Kakashi Monday through Wednesday and school on Thursday and Friday." The Hokage said clearly outvoted in the boy's choice of schooling regime. The only thing that the Hokage knew was that the next few years would surely be interesting for both Naruto and Kakashi as they embark on their journey as teacher and student together.

"Come Naruto."

"Where?"

"You said you wanted to train today, did you not?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "Good, we have much work to do and little time to accomplish all that needs to be learned." And with that both Naruto and Kakashi left the Hokage Tower to begin their first lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Author's note

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there was the chapter! As always thank you so much for the reviews so far! I really appreciate the feedback! It motivates me to keep writing the story! I hope you liked it! Please read and review! The next chapter should be coming out within the next 2 weeks!


	5. Chapter 5

So here is chapter 5. Sorry it took a bit longer, but with the holiday and spending time with some family I was a pretty busy. Thank you for all the reviews and feedback. And as always I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chapter 5

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

 _A year later; training ground 33_

.

"Naruto!" Naruto, who was in the middle of climbing a cliff with one hand, looked down to see his Sensei calling out for him. "You can call it a day now."

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei!" He yelled out and jumped from the cliff to land on one of the tree tops down below and then safely on the ground.

"Alright I know you have school for the next two days but I want you to study on your kenjutsu before the next time we meet. I will be away on a mission so if you need any help just ask Itachi-kun."

"Hai!"

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Ramen?" He asked energetically.

Kakashi just let out a sigh. "You know Hokage-sama wants you to eat healthy." He looked down at the puppy dog eyes of his apprentice. He let out a huff of air, rolling his eyes, "Fine. But don't tell Hokage-sama that I was the one that said it was ok."

"Yes! Your treat right Sensei?"

"Oh no...if you want it so bad, you will be paying for yourself and me."

"But-" Naruto began to whine about having to pay.

"No buts. That's the deal."

Naruto crossed his arms, gave out another sigh, "...Fine...I'll pay...I guess...but this is child abuse...making a seven year old pay not only for himself but his Sensei."

Kakashi just let out a small laugh, ruffled his now longer hair, making him look so much like his father, and waved at him as he started making his way back to the village. "Come on!" Naruto ran after him with excitement of ramen in his near future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night and a very satisfied Naruto laid happily on his bed. A lot has happened for Naruto over the last year. One, having a private teacher helped wonders for him getting his control over his chakra back to a more manageable steady flow. Though it was nowhere near as perfect as it once was for when he was in the middle the war, but it was almost the same as for when he faced Zabuza with his old Team Seven. He was pleased with himself that he could still mask his chakra thanks to all the exercises that Kakashi made him do every day. He mastered walking on water, up a tree, his shuriken and kunai skills were on par with ANBU. His ninjutsu was also on par to where he was around the Wave mission, using his skills from the battlefield to apply when in training with the basic ninjutsu of transformation, substitution and shadow clone jutsu, from which he "learnt" from Itachi one day. Naruto knew that the Old Man and his teachers were seeing the genius that he fronted with his tactical and strategic skills when in training, always thinking on his feet, using skills in training that no seven-year-old would be even able capable of coming up with, most of the techniques on par with some ANBU tactics and then some to seem even beyond that from which he used during battles of the Fourth Shinobi War. He may not have the actual level of intelligence of the Nara clan but his time on the battlefield and his ability to think of different scenarios quickly helped him advanced in their view points of being a seven-year-old genius. Kurama liked to joke that he was still a baka and found it funny how he was able to pull off the whole genius act to fool everyone. Naruto would just ignore the comment, saying that he was not the same person that he once was before the war.

Something different from the last time was that he was learning kenjutsu from Kakashi who he had come to see more as a father figure than just his Sensei, though he supposed it was because of his age and for the fact that in his mind he has known the young twenty-one-year-old ANBU for almost a decade now who had supported him in through harsh battles to the everyday problems of girls. Overall he was extremely happy with his progress on his capabilities. He knew that given a few more years and hopefully be able to study under the tutelage of Jiraiya again he will get his full strength back. It was getting hard for him to not use the techniques that are synonymous with his name for the last year and he couldn't wait to have the excuse to use the Rasengan again and then 'learn' Sage jutsu again. He also couldn't wait to not having to hide his abilities with Fuinjutsu and reclaim his father's Hiraishin jutsu. He had placed the seal in some key locations throughout the year in case of emergencies. Though he knew that he could do all of these things now, it would be very suspicious if he did, so he avoided doing anything that wasn't taught to him now at all costs.

On the other side of the spectrum of his plans with his class, things were going really well. Not playing the class idiot had really helped with his position, even coming in as the number one spot within the class. It also helped how people actually viewed him. Most of the girls fawned over his skills and the guys seemed to respect them as well. Sasuke and he had become really close friends which is exactly what Naruto wanted since he knew that the massacre was only a few short months away from his original timeline. His plans were now coming together to where he could take the necessary steps in preventing that event and hopefully saving Sasuke from his path of revenge.

Having been at the Uchiha home several times over the past year had helped Naruto gain favor in Uchiha, Fugaku's eyes, where he slowly was recognizing the capabilities and intellect of the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Naruto's hope is that he can influence that favor and insight to stop them from wanting to commit a coup d'état.

His relationship with Hinata also has vastly improved, inspiring her to better herself earlier in life resulting a change in how her own father viewed her. He spent a lot of time at the Hyuga Compound and saw firsthand how his demeanor changed from being cold and distant to somewhat encouraging and loving towards her.

Lastly and most importantly was the Old Man. Their dynamic seemed to change the most to where he was a man that was sometimes in his life to being constantly there. The Hokage seemed to take an active interest in Naruto, even coming to some of his training sessions with Kakashi-Sensei. Though Naruto never knew that in his original timeline the Hokage was always watching over him through his crystal ball, the Hokage himself wanted to see Naruto's progress for himself though with different motives than what Naruto thought of.

Naruto swimming with his thoughts about the past year was content so far. The one benefit of traveling back to the very beginning was that he had time to plan and strategize his moves to prevent a lot of future hardships but also not take so many moves to where it would alter the timeline so much that he would not know the outcome anymore. But his foremost and first move: save the Uchiha Clan and as of right now he only had four months left almost to the day.

" _Hey Kurama, do you think our plan will work?"_ Naruto within his mindscape sat on the grass field where Kurama laid peacefully. The mindscape changed from its once dark and damp dungeon feel to a nice grass field. Though the bars were still there since Naruto did not have the key in hand to let Kurama free, it was still a lot better and would only be a matter of time anyways till he got the key back.

" **I am sure it will Kit. But remember you are only one person, there is only so much that a seven year old can do. We thought of every other way, this way has the best probability of working."** Kurama said keeping his eyes closed.

" _Yeah you are right. I am just worried is all since tomorrow we will begin Operation Coup the Coup d'état...haha."_ He chuckled to himself a bit at his clever yet not so clever name.

Kurama just rolled his eyes and sitting up just a bit to position himself facing Naruto through his bars. " **Do you want to go over it again?"**

" _Yeah could we?"_ Naruto said, mainly wanting to go over everything just to make sure that he got it all right.

" **Right. First you will go to the Hokage Tower after school to talk with the Old Man human."**

" _Yes and I will bring up the Uchiha and how unhappy they seem and suggest to work with them rather than behind closed doors and in the dark. This should then in turn help the relations with the Elder Council and the Uchiha as a whole. Though it will take some time, it should prevent the massacre."_

" **Good. Then you will need to talk with the brat's father indirectly suggesting alternatives."**

" _Yes I will suggest that they just talk to the Jiji-san and maybe even integrate other ninjas into the police force to further integrate the clan as a whole more into the village."_

" **Yes, yes this is all good. Hopefully you humans can work this out."**

" _I hope so Kurama, I really hope so."_ Naruto said before saying goodnight to the Fox and slipping out of his mindscape.

Naruto let out a small sigh, looked out his one window from his bedroom to see the full moon thinking about the events that were about to unfold. He just prayed that everything will work out in the end. He couldn't bear to see Sasuke going through all that pain again that ultimately led him to his own destruction in the end. There were many things that still needed to be decided but time will see how all the events will unfold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dog, your report." The Hokage said sitting behind his desk in the Hokage Tower. It was late and the Hokage had been working all day on different reports. Frustrated at the lack of order on his desk, he couldn't help but sigh with relief that this was the last task of the day but also the most intriguing one. The Hokage spent great attention to the training of young Naruto, wanting him to become the hero that the Yondaime had so desired before his untimely death. He saw the boy as his own grandchild and only wanted the best for him. He was always pleased to hear the reports of how Naruto was rapidly progressing but at the same time a little frighten if certain things would become discovered just because of how astute that the boy was at such a young age.

"Hai." Said ANBU said and handed the Hokage with a scroll.

The Hokage took the scroll from Dog and began to read it:

...

 _Subject: Uzumaki, Naruto_

 _Age: 7_

 _Skills: _

_-Chakra control: High Genin Level_

 _-note: Subject has gained a lot of control over his chakra system. Given enough time he will master his control of his chakra with reserves being at Kage Level._

 _-Conclusion: Very Impressive for a 7 year old boy_

 _-Shuriken and Kunai: High Chunin Level_

 _-note: Subject has almost mastered his knife throwing skills; training with Weasel_

 _-Conclusion: Will have this mastered within the year_

 _-Genjutsu: Non-existent_

 _-note: Given level of chakra control and reserves unable to attain at the moment_

 _-Conclusion: Will teach how to detect and repel Genjutsu; suspect that is all Subject will achieve_

 _-Kenjutsu: High Genin level_

 _-note: Subject has made vast improvement over the year from when first started; shows adept skills in the sword arts_

 _-Conclusion: Will have mastered by the time Subject graduates from the Academy in 5 years_

 _-Ninjutsu: High Genin Level_

 _-note: Subject has mastered Transformation and Substitution jutsu; could not get Bushin jutsu due to lack of chakra control, however did master Kage Bushin because of chakra reserves_

 _-Conclusion: Subject shows innate capabilities for ninjutsu; will start teaching Shunshin jutsu next_

 _-Fuinjutsu: Mid Chuunin Level_

 _-notes: Subject has gotten the grasp of fuinjutsu quite easily to where he is creating Exploding tags, Sealing scrolls and storage scrolls_

 _-Conclusion: Subject takes after father, will need a proper teacher in fuinjutsu to advance further_

 _Overall Assessment:_

 _Over the past month the Subject has improved most in his fuinjutsu and kenjutsu abilities. He also has shown to use clever battle tactics when in training that is not normally demonstrated with an Academy student. The Subject has proven to have the innate ability to think and adapt his plans when in the middle of a fight. This will be useful for when on missions. Subject is on track to make ANBU within three years at the rate of current training._

… _._

The Hokage's looked over the report with great interest and detail. "So he really mastered the Kage Bushin?" He asked Dog.

"Hai Hokage's-sama. Weasel taught him during my last mission. He was able to create over thirty of them with no side effects and I don't even believe that is his limit. Given enough time and training with the combination of his chakra reserves, he could possibly create thousands of them." Dog said.

"Unbelievable. At the rate that he is going at, he could make jounin by the age of ten." The Hokage said.

"Well I made it at thirteen. But, honestly Hokage-sama given the fact he is learning from myself and Weasel and his parentage, how could he not advance as quickly as he is. I am sure he will be at Kage level before we know it."

"Well he did say that he wanted my job." The Hokage laughed to himself a little. "I am just a little hesitant nevertheless on how much progress he is quickly making; I almost want to hold him back until he is older." The Sandaime mused to himself.

"Why is that Hokage-sama?"

"His father said told me that he wanted Naruto viewed as hero to the village but I made the law where it became punishable by death to mention what Naruto carries within his body. Jiraiya of the Sannin came in a month after the fact ranting and raving about how that was a disservice to the Yondaime's legacy. It was then that I made a promise to him that when Naruto reached the age of eighteen or became a jounin, whichever one first, I would tell the boy the truth. If he is on track to make jounin by the age of ten, it would mean eight years earlier than what I originally thought for when I would have to tell him. I just don't think that Naruto will take the news well and I fear the repercussions of telling him so soon." The Sandaime explained.

Dog nodded, understanding what the Sandaime was thinking. "Hokage-sama, if I may say," The Hokage nodded for him to continue, "I think it would be better to tell him sooner than later. Naruto is…" He paused. "Naruto is so much like his father that it is uncanny. He is a smart kid and I know that while he may be hurt in the beginning, he will understand the reason. He is not what we first thought him to be when he was little. He is just as smart as Weasel if not smarter and he will truly become of the greatest Shinobi that this world has ever seen."

"You really think that Naruto is mature enough to understand the reasons that I made."

"Hai Hokage-sama, I do."

The Sandaime mulled over what Dog was said. _I will have to rethink about what to do with Naruto. If he is exactly like his father as Kakashi says, then maybe….just maybe...Hmmmm..._ The Hokage thought on what he could change in Naruto's training regiment to benefit the village for the future. There would be so much planning to do if he was to go ahead with his train of thought. The Hokage smiled to himself, deciding that it was a good idea, dismissed Dog, took out a paper and pen and began outlining his plan to discuss in the next meeting with his small council.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Naruto woke with great enthusiasm. Today was the day of Operation Coup the Coup d'état. Naruto smiled to himself, just knowing that things are looking up. This time things will be different. Naruto quickly got dressed, ate his premade breakfast, grabbed his lunch and headed out the door for class.

" _Kurama get ready to kick some future ass today!"_ Naruto yelled happily inside his to Kurama.

The Fox just smiled a bit, silently praying that their plans will come to fruition because is not he was not sure how the Kit would handle it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Author's note

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there was chapter 5! Again thank you so much for the reviews so far! I really appreciate the feedback! It motivates me to keep writing the story! I got a pretty good idea where I am taking this story and it should be pretty interesting. I hope you liked it! Please read and review! The next chapter should be coming out within the next 2 to 3 weeks!


	6. Chapter 6

So here is chapter 6.

Happy Holidays! Sorry it took a bit longer, but I wanted to make sure I was going in the right direction! Big things are coming up for this story soon! Thank you for all the reviews and feedback. And as always I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chapter 6

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School finally let out and Naruto bounded his way to the Hokage Tower, excited but nervous at the same to finally be putting his plan together. He jumped from roof to roof to avoid the civilians on the ground. Soon he came upon the front of the entrance of the Hokage Tower, entered without missing a beat and straight up to the top floor where the Old Man was.

Ignoring the secretary, he blasted through the door, "Jiji! I have to show you something!" He said excitedly.

The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork, a small smile on his face. He set the paperwork on his desk, "What is that you want to show me Naruto-kun?" He asked the happy little seven-year-old boy.

The Hokage took a good look at what little Naruto was holding in his hands only to find a piece of paper between his little hands. Naruto, wearing his now standard outfit of subdued orange pants and a black coat with the Uzumaki symbol in the same subdue orange on the back over his mesh shirt. Kakashi and Hiruzen both wanted Naruto to wear all black like traditional ninja wore, but the boy was adamant on his orange, so they came to a compromise with his current look. What they didn't know was that Naruto loved and wore orange as a symbol of his parents. Sure, as a child, he wore it to stand out but now knowing that his father was the Yellow Flash and his mother as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, the color orange to him at least was the result of their combined effort in creating him. It was fitting to him and that was something that no matter the changes of this new timeline, that would always stay the same.

Naruto held out his hands for Hiruzen to take the paper, "I finished the new seal! See!" He said happily.

The Sandaime looked down at the new seal, looking over the kanji that the boy wrote. He was amazed by the level of skill that the boy showed through the seal. "I see you wrote a small barrier seal. That is quite impressive. What made you think of placing this kanji here and not here?" He pointed at a certain spot in the seal.

Naruto looked to where he pointed, "Oh that, I did that because it allows the user to determine how many people can enter the barrier." Naruto said sheepishly, proud to show off his work, though he already created this seal in his time during the war, it took some time for his little hands to have the correct 'finesse' to even write kanji with a certain level of perfection for the seals.

 _Amazing...simply amazing. No seven-year-old should be able to understand fuinjutsu like this. Just who are you Naruto? Did Minato and Kushina really create such a child or are you something entirely else._ The Sandaime thought to himself, smiling the entire time to not deter the boy. "That is very impressive Naruto. What has made you so interested in Fuinjutsu?"

Naruto didn't really know how to respond, it was his reincarnated father from the one jutsu that taught him everything that he knew during the war. With the help of thousands of shadow clones, Naruto became a master practically overnight, usually using what he learned in the many battles that took place. But to actually be interested, he didn't know, he guessed it was because it was something that brought him close to the memory of his father who was a master himself. But there was no way that he could tell the Old Man, "I guess it's like a calling…" He became quiet for a minute. "It is like I am supposed to learn it. I don't know. I just look at the scrolls and understand them." He let out a laugh. "I must sound insane Jiji. But I like it!" He tried to play it off with humor but the Hokage caught on.

 _A calling you say..._ Hiruzen looked at the little boy. "Well if that is the case you will need a tutor, there is only so much that one can learn on their own."

Naruto went eyed-wide at the thought of who would teach him, "Who?!"

"Oh, you don't know him, but I will send word to him about it. Just don't go get your hopes up yet," He quickly said looking at the excited boy, "It will take some time to track him down."

"I understand Jiji." The Hokage just smiled, sitting back down in his chair, indicating that he had to get back to work.

Naruto hesitated though, "Was there something else Naruto?"

"Ummmm…yeah but I don't know how to explain it."

"Well give it a try."

 _"Well here goes nothing Kurama."_ The beast just grunted in response. "Ummmm...so I have noticed something and I am not quite sure of what to make of it."

"Yes?"

"Well whenever I am with Itachi-Senpai, there is something wrong."

"Will you care to explain."

"Well he taught me to notice my surroundings, and it is just that I feel more chakra around him and it's not just him, it's all the Uchiha. At first, I thought that people were following them like the ANBU follow me, but then that didn't make any sense. I mean why would the village have an entire clan followed. So, I was wondering if the Uchiha just have a lot of extra chakra like me?" Naruto finished, a little unsure about his little speech, fidgeting in place.

The Hokage just stared point blankly at the child not sure what to be thinking at that moment. And he wasn't the only one, the ANBU hidden within the room, were astounded and quite dumbfounded at the child's remarks.

An awkward silence fell within the room, no one moving a muscle, waiting to see what the Hokage would do or say. After a long pregnant pause, the Sandaime finally spoke, "Naruto, when did you start noticing this?"

"Well about a few months now. Every time I go to the Uchiha compound I notice that something is just different from the rest of the village. Also, why did the clan move seven years ago? I overheard some of the Uchiha members complaining about it? And why is the police force just made from the Uchiha members? Why can't other ninja clans join if they wanted to? I just don't get it; does that mean that Sasuke will have to go to the police force? What if he wants to become an ANBU like Itachi-Senpai?"

Again, the Hokage was shocked into silence, he literally didn't know what to tell the young child. He knew that there were some serious problems with the Uchiha Clan, but were they so bad that a seven-year-old would take notice of it. Then again, this child was no normal child. _What is this child? I swear it's like I am talking to Minato sometimes and not his child._ The Hokage's train of thought just continued to become even more flabbergasted by the minute. How can a child pick up on the subtleties of situations as complex as this?

After some more thought the Sandaime finally spoke, "Naruto, this topic is a very delicate one and for only adults to be sharing. You shouldn't need to worry yourself about it. Everything with the Uchiha are just fine, we are just going...going through some reorganization. But Naruto you must not be share this information with anyone. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Good, now run along." The Sandaime watched as little Naruto walked out the door. The Hokage's face literally drained of all color, visibly shaken from his interaction with Naruto. "Frog."

"Hai." An ANBU came out in front of the Hokage.

"Go get me Weasel."

"Hai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office hoping that his input would spark some sense into the Old Man about what course of action that they would take.

He walked out of the Hokage Tower and absentmindedly walked throughout the village, slowly making his way to his favorite spot. Once he got there to the top of the mountain, he jumped off the cliff and landed on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. This had become one of his favorite spots to sit and think about his next move. Most of the time he would talk to his father about his day or ideas he had for the future. Being on top of the mountain somehow made him feel close to his father. He just personally couldn't wait until the day would come to where he could actually go into his parent's house. He knew that currently it was sealed up, waiting for him to open it up. It had everything in there, from his family jutsus to photos of his parents that he never got because of the attack on Konoha by Pein.

 _"Kurama do you think it will work?"_

 **"I don't know Kit. Only time will tell. Shouldn't you be heading to the Uchiha compound right about now for dinner anyway."**

 _"You're right, I completely forgot!"_

Naruto lept up from his current spot and jumped off the head of his father and made his way over to the Uchiha Compound and made his way to Sasuke's home. He knocked on the door to be greeted by Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hello there Naruto. Sasuke is in the dojo in the back." She said.

"Thank you Mikoto-san!" Little Naruto said and ran inside the house, to the garden and inside the dojo where Sasuke was working on his katas.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke turned around, "Naruto. You are here early." He commented.

"I know but you said that you wanted to spar, remember?"

"Right!"

Sparring between the two of them started the day when the two first sparred and they have been going at it ever since. With the additional training that Naruto was receiving, their sparring was starting to take shape and becoming more advanced each time.

With that, the two got into their stances. Both with arms up and knees bent into their stance. They each looked at each other, eyes tense with conviction. Within a split second, they each went at it. Naruto charged at Sasuke and vice versa. Naruto threw the first punch towards his opponent's face. Sasuke blocked his punch, but Naruto was quick and threw a kick. Sasuke was struggling for an advantage, but he threw a wild punch towards Naruto's ribs. Naruto side stepped the punch and threw one of his own.

They both traded blow after blow, flipping in the air, Naruto landed a side kick on Sasuke. He, in turn, flipped into the air, Naruto jumping up into the air after him. They each exchanged blows in midair, but Sasuke took the advantage and finally landed a blow on Naruto's arm. They each landed on opposite sides from where they started. The two seven-year-olds, huffed and puffed some air into their lungs.

They looked at each other and Naruto let out a little laugh, "That felt great!"

"Yeah it did." Sasuke said in response. "Want to go at it again?"

"Kunai this time?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just smirked and grabbed two kunai from the wall and threw one to Naruto. But just when they were going to start, "Sasuke! Naruto! Dinner is ready!" Mikoto yelled out from the main house door and that led out to the garden.

"Man, I really wanted to fight some more!" Complained Naruto.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Come on, we don't want to get mom waiting." He walked over to the wall and put the kunai back.

The boys ran over to the main house and to the dining room where they sat around the chabudai where dinner was already set. Naruto sat next to Sasuke at the end of the table while the parents at the head of table.

"Where is nii-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"He has been called to the Hokage Tower for the rest of the evening?" Fugaku said as he grabbed a bowl and started taking some meats to eat with his rice.

"Oh." Sasuke said a little disappointed.

"It's alright Sasuke, I am sure he won't be long." His mother said.

"Naruto how is your training going?" Fugaku asked.

"It is going well Fugaku-san." He said in-between bites.

"That is good to hear." The mother said. "How was your day honey?"

"Same old same old. The people in this village need to learn respect for the police force." The father commented.

Naruto looked down at his food, wondering if now was the right time to bring up what he knew needed to be said if he were to prevent the massacre from happening.

 **"Do it Kit. This will be your best chance."** Kurama said from within his mind.

 _"You're right."_ Naruto let out a nervous chill and looked up at Sasuke's father. "Fugaku-san, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"I was wondering if it would possible to join the police force one day? I know that there is nobody outside of the Uchiha Clan in the police force but I really want to join!"

A little taken back by the statement, Fugaku was slightly stunned by the comment.

"I thought you wanted to be the Hokage's so big?" Sasuke said, diffusing the tension a bit.

"I still do, but you always said the police force is awesome and that the best go there. So, I thought it would be a good start down my path to become the Hokage one day!" He exclaimed with happiness hoping that his act was working on them.

"Naruto only the Uchiha are allowed to be in the police force." Fugaku said.

"But why?"

"Because that it is our purpose to the village."

"But why not and open it up to the village and only take the best from the clans. I bet that get the village to love and respect the Uchiha Clan!" He added the last bit quickly at the end.

Again, Fugaku was stunned into silence now along with his wife. There were so many problems that they were facing. The biggest one, the village didn't trust them anymore especially since the Kyuubi attack that fateful night over seven years ago. _Could allowing members from the other clans negate the tension within the village? It is something that we will need to think about and discuss._ Fugaku thought to himself.

"I will think about it Naruto, but that is not for a long time from now." He said.

Naruto nodded and accepted the answer, smiling on the inside, happy that maybe this would spark a change from the original timeline. _"I think this might work Kurama!"_ Naruto said happily to the tail beast in which he just let out a small smile from within his cage.

Soon dinner finished and he said his goodbyes to the family and made his way home, happy that things were looking up for the boy, but really man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama I don't think that will work." Weasel said from behind his mask.

"There must be something that we can do. The mind of that child is almost staggering sometimes. I mean for him to notice something like us watching the Uchiha is nothing short but impressive."

"But Hokage-sama, if we implement what you proposed, who knows what it would to the boy. We are at peace, there is no reason for him to grow up that fast."

"But a mind like that Weasel needs to be cultivated. I have spent a great deal of thought last night when Dog and I talked and I think that this is the best course of action for the boy. He is wasting his potential at that school. There is no need for him to stay anymore. By all standards he is at genin level, possibly even chuunin."

Weasel let out a little sigh, "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Good now onto the next business, we need to discuss what needs to be done about your clan." The Hokage said. He stood up stared out the window into the starry night.

"Hai. What did you have in mind Hokage-sama?"

"First, I want a report on the meeting that is being held tonight. Second, within the meeting I want you to see what their impression is stating that there should be a compromise. And then based off of their answer, I want you to set up a meeting with Fugaku-san and we shall see if we could come to some sort of compromise. I want you to take Naruto-kun with you on this mission and see how he does. It will help me determine where to place him with his skills."

Weasel nodded, understanding what was needed of him and just how much is riding on him being successful in his mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Kurama I think we nailed it."_ Naruto who was in his bed of his flat said within the mindscape to where the Kyuubi lived.

 **"Yes, I would have to agree with you, Kit."** Kurama said from within his cage. **"We may just be able to make things right this time around."**

Naruto smiled up at Kurama, _"Night Kurama."_

 **"Night Kit."**

Naruto left his mindscape and proceeded to go under the covers. But just as soon as sleep was about to overtake him he heard a knock on the door. He turned to see an ANBU outside his window. He sat up and opened his window.

"Naruto-kun your presence is wanted on a mission." The ANBU said.

Naruto was confused, "What mission? I am not a ninja yet."

"You will see. Get dressed and fast."

Naruto quickly got up and changed into his little outfit that he wore when training with Kakashi-Sensei and hopped out the window and followed Weasel to an area just outside the Uchiha compound. "What is the mission ANBU-san?"

He pulled out a seal, "Put this on and henge into a small bug and follow me. You are to observe only and once the mission is complete, you will stay in henge form until you make it to the Hokage Tower for your report."

"Hai ANBU-san." Naruto said and henged into a little fly and followed the ANBU into the Uchiha compound for his impromptu mission which he was still a little confused as to why he was called for it but, he would go with it.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Author's note

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

So there was chapter 6! Again thank you so much for the reviews so far! I really appreciate the feedback!

I just want to wish everybody a happy holiday and a New Years! I hope you liked it! Please read and review! The next chapter should be coming out hopefully right around New Years or a few days after depending on how busy it gets with the family!


	7. Chapter 7

So here is chapter 7.

Sorry it took a lot longer than I originally planned for, but I wanted to make sure I was going in the right direction! And then school and work and just life kind of got in the way…hahah Thank you for all the reviews and feedback. And as always, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

 **Author's note: Due to the feedback that I received, I thought about the direction that I want to take this story and realized that there is another and much better way for this story to go. So this chapter is mostly the same but revamped with no Obito/Madara. I am going to take this story into a completely different direction that I had originally thought and I think it will be much better. Please let me know. As always I like the feedback. It helps me know when as an author I made a mistake and can rework the chapter to make it better! Hopefully you guys like this much better!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chapter 7

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _._

 _Five months later_

 _._

It was early in the morning and Naruto was running late to meet Itachi for training that morning. He stopped just short of the entrance of training ground number fourteen. He caught his breath and walked in, just when he took his third step inside the training ground, he heard a noise. As faint as it was, to him it was clear as a whistle due to his heightened senses because of Kurama. He moved just a few centimeters to the left where a kunai came whizzing by his head.

"Good. You are two minutes late." Itachi said to the young Naruto.

"Gomenasai, Itachi-senpai. I had to stop by the Old Man's office first and you know how he gets when he starts talking." Naruto sheepishly said, laughing a little to himself.

"That is no excuse. You know that Naruto-kun."

"Hai."

"Good, let's start with drill number three shall we, for the warm up."

"Hai." Naruto got into position, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started to throw shuriken, eight at a time to their designated targets. Four went to the left and four to the right. In all three landed right on dead center to the left and to the right and the last one landed just a hair off with the assistance with another shuriken to throw the other one at a seventy degree angle to land on the one tree behind Naruto.

"You missed one." Itachi commented.

"I know. But it is only a millimeter off to the right." Naruto whined a bit.

"And then your enemy would still be alive and you would be dead."

"Hai." Naruto said a little defeated.

"Ok. Do it again."

"Hai." Naruto did the drill a total of five more times before Itachi was satisfied with Naruto's performance. Itachi had been training Naruto for the last seven months and was progressing nicely. He noted that in last three months mostly, Naruto's progress was beyond anything he could hope for and knew that he would be more than ready for the next exam and then could be recruited for ANBU track. Itachi noted how perceptive Naruto was for his age and saw the hidden genius behind those innocent smiles. He knew that there was something more to this seven-year-old child. Yes, he showed skill and promise but he also noted that at times, Naruto looked like a season fighter, someone who has seen battle which would be impossible for the child. When Kakashi had asked him to take him on when he couldn't due to missions, he was hesitant at first but after the first lesson with him, quickly realized the potential within this child. Just within the last five months of taking Naruto out of the Academy and promoting him to the rank of Genin and Chuunin shortly thereafter, Naruto had dedicated himself fully into improving his skills as a ninja.

It seems that the Hokage was correct in his thinking when he had originally proposed to take Naruto out of the academy at such a young age. Just within these last few months itself, his ninjutsu had improved to the point to where he could start manipulating wind from which they discovered about four months ago. Naruto, himself being the genius persona that he gave off to Itachi and Kakashi, suggested that he could use his shadow clone jutsu to help advance himself faster. When the two heard this, they were taken aback that a seven year old thought of this, but Naruto just snickered to himself know full well of his intentions.

Itachi overall was very happy to have Naruto under his tutelage and the honor of having him call his Sensei and Senpai. But for all the excitement over his progress, he knew his days were numbered if things didn't change and quickly. Even with the inputs from Naruto, little had changed in the last months and it didn't look like things were getting any better unless something big happened.

Coming out of his thoughts, they next went into the their taijutsu positions and Itachi signaled for them to start. Naruto made the first move, propelling his body forward first. Leg clashed with an arm, deflecting the impact. He threw a right uppercut and left hook combo, to which Itachi blocked with some ease, narrowly avoiding Naruto's punches. But that did not deter the boy, if anything it only motivated him. Quickly he flipped into the air, landing on the side of a tree, supported through the use of chakra, and pushed himself right towards the older boy.

His foot wanting to make contact with Itachi, but Itachi caught his foot and threw Naruto into the air to which he fell with a loud thud on the ground. "Is that all you got Naruto-kun. I am not even breaking a sweat yet." He mocked the boy.

Naruto just smirked, jumped into the air performing a backflip midair, putting his hands together and performed the Kage Bushin no jutsu. Ten shadow clones poofed into existence, ready to attack Itachi. Itachi just smirked, turning on his Sharingan, using them to help him navigate between the now eleven Narutos' in front of him.

And so they 'played' like that for a few more hours until both boys were on the ground, exhausted from their spar. "Ok Naruto-kun that should suffice for now. We need to work on your genjutsu. Kakashi-Sensei said that you had not made any progress in the last few weeks."

"It is just hard Itachi-senpai. Kakashi-nii-san said that it is might just be because of my lack of chakra control since I have too much of it." Naruto said.

Itachi pondered for a moment, "I think I know a way to curtail that." He said and Naruto smiled, happy to be learning something to improve himself even more than before. Having the master of genjutsu as your teacher can certainly help with it especially even before being thrown back into the past, he never had quite a fineness one could say with it. If it wasn't for Kurama, Naruto knew that there were many moments when he could have been dead while being under a genjutsu.

And so, the two boys continued on with their training until the sun fell and the moon shown through the scattered clouds. Naruto bid his farewell to Itachi and went to sleep, exhausted but satisfied with how things were progressing.

The next morning Naruto woke up, ready to train with Itachi-Senpai, when an ANBU should up at this bedroom window. Confused at first, he opened the window. "Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Hai." He said. He quickly got dressed and then made his way to the Hokage Tower, running over the rooftops.

Once there, he landed on the ground and walked up to the Hokage Tower and made a beeline to the office of the Hokage himself. He knocked on the door, "Enter."

"Jiji, you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto. I just wanted to see how the new training program was working with Itachi and Kakashi. I hear that you have vastly improved in the last few weeks." The Hokage said with a smile behind his desk.

"Hai! Jiji you should see me out there! Itachi-senpai is the greatest. He said that if I keep working on my chakra control, I should be able to start detecting when I'm under a Genjutsu which I've never been able to do." _In this life and the last._ Naruto said and thought the last bit to himself with a sly smile.

"Good, good I'm glad to hear. At the rate that you are going Naruto, you'll be one of the best ninjas out there."

"Well of course Jiji. Who else is going to take your spot once you retire, you are just holding it for me in the meantime. Plus, then everyone will have recognized me."

"Hahaha. Well I guess I better keep this seat nice and warm for a long time until you are ready Naruto." The Hokage said with some jest.

Naruto just smiled. "Hey Old Man, I was wondering something?"

"What is that Naruto?"

"Ummm…with the thing with the Uchihas'…. are they going to be ok?" Naruto said with a serious tone behind his little façade.

The Hokage looked perplexed at the young boy. On one hand, he again was astounded by the intuitive nature of the young boy in front of him but was terrified of what he knew. "Naruto…" He began but hesitated a bit. "…Naruto. Listen to me now…" Naruto's eyes peaked with attention. "The Uchiha's currently are going through some problems but everything will work out. Alright?"

"You promise Jiji?"

"Yes, Naruto I promise."

"Good!" He gave out a small thumbs up at the Hokage with a huge smile. "Because I want to join the Police Force before I take that seat from you!"

The Hokage just laughed, "Really now…tell me more about you joining the Police Force."

For the next hour, Naruto relayed his grandiose plan of joining the police Force and bringing in other people from the other Clans to create a super unit to help protect the village and then him finally becoming the Hokage for when the Old Man retired.

After that Naruto soon left, happy as a fiddle to start the rest of his day with Itachi-Senpai. The Hokage on the other hand took the boy's words to heart. _Maybe if we do open the Police Force to the other clans we could just save them from themselves._ The Hokage thought to himself.

"Frog." An ANBU with a frog mask came before him.

"Hokage-sama."

"I want you to get Fuguka-san for me. There are some things that we need to finally discuss about."

"Hai Hokage-sama." And with that the ANBU left leaving the Hokage alone with only his thoughts to keep him company hoping, praying that there was time to fix everything that had transpired over the last few years.

.

 _One month later_

.

 ** _"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto!"_**

Naruto jolted awake from his bed. "Ahh! Who's there?"

 ** _"It's me you baka."_**

 _"Oh, what is it Kurama?"_

 ** _"Madara is here. I feel his chakra."_** Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. Confusion, regret, hurt, sadness, but mostly anger all running through his head in the same moment. He couldn't understand why Madara would be here of all places at first and then thought of what Madara said to him that one day and it all made sense. It was the night that Itachi would take the people of his clans' lives, torture Sasuke and leave the village only to join the Akatsuki leading Sasuke down the path of hatred and the destruction of mankind as he knew it.

 _"What? No! I thought...Kurama we have to stop this!"_ Was the first thought that came to Naruto's mind. He had to prevent this disaster. It was one of the many reasons why he finally accepted being transported to the past years back. It was to prevent all of this, the destruction of the Uchiha Clan and the Five Great Nations. He could not afford to fail now.

 ** _"We can't. We cannot reveal our true power. I am sorry Naruto but I told you that you would not be able to save everyone."_**

 _"I can't accept that Kurama. We have to save as many Uchiha that we can."_

 ** _"You baka! Listen to me, we can't do anything to risk our position."_**

 _"I'm sorry Kurama but I can't just sit here knowing what is about to occur. Sasuke will be ruined for the rest of his life if this occurs... If I can at least save him from Itachi's genjutsu, I will."_ Naruto said with renowned determination only to have the Kyuubi sigh from behind his cage muttering about his idiot host.

He put on some black pants and a shirt and a black mask over his face to cover his blonde hair and whisker marks and then grabbed his ninja tools. He made a Kage bushin, ordered it to pretend to be asleep in the bed just in case if anyone was to come looking for him for some reason and jumped out the window.

He jumped over the rooftops until he spotted Sasuke running home from his training practice that Naruto knew he conducted every day after the Academy, wanting to graduate early like he did. _Sorry Sasuke, but this is for your own good._ He jumped over a few houses so he was right behind him and threw one of his blunted kunai at him, hitting him in the head and knocked him out. He jumped down and tied his hands and feet together and shunshined to a place where he knew that he would be safe.

Once he knew that no one would find him, he looked at the night sky ahead of him, where he knew that Itachi was murdering his clan with the help of Madara. _If I can't stop it maybe I can save a few other lives._ Nodding to his own thought, he felt out for the fuinjutsu markers that he had discretely placed all over the village throughout the years and felt the tether of chakra. Using the famous move of his father, Hiraishin no jutsu, he quickly transported himself to the Police Station. Standing from the outside of the Police station, he saw a small girl bearing the Uchiha mark. Her face filled with distraught and confusion, Naruto quickly took out another kunai and knocked her out. He ran towards her and performed the Hiraishin no jutsu again to take her to where Sasuke was located. Once he tied her hands and feet securely, he transported himself to the Uchiha compound.

As the night wore on a much deeper, chilling, pitch-darkness enwrapped itself around Naruto, making him feel like he was being submerged into a dark sea slowly sinking into the cold, unplumbed darkness. No stars lite the night sky, not even the luster of the full moon, unseen from behind the clouds that covered it. Those brimming with devilment and mischief, conspiring clouds had defined the night, stifling the lunar rays and blacking out the celestial beams. The only thing in movement was a faint wind that brushed against Naruto's face, the shifting of the leaves from the trees ruffled the stillness of the area of which Naruto stood.

There he saw a mass of bodies lying on the floor. He carefully and quietly walked over to one body hoping to find the person with some sort of life in them. But, lifeless. It was the only thing to describe the woman. Her black hair was scattered in multiple places, stained with fresh blood. Her black eyes were wide open, but there was nothing behind them. Her body was slumped over, half sitting, half laying on the cold hard ground. He looked to see it was her throat that was slashed, not the most humane way of going. But it was the pungent smell that got to him the most. It was the same smell that was his constant friend from the two years battling both of the Madaras.

Panic was what came to him. He ran to the next body and the next only to find them all dead. They all lied like dolls down the main street, limbs at awkward angles and heads in such a way that they cannot be sleeping. These bodies, one the repositories of people as alive as Naruto was in that moment. But it was one that stopped him in his tracks. Torn from his skull, the remains of his brain lay scattered over the dirt road. A scarlet liquid had drenched his black shirt. Alongside him laid another woman, lying limply, her soul departed. He could only imagine their screams.

He gently closed the eyes of the woman and looked at the rest of the street. He knew that Itachi was good and there was no one alive anymore. He was too late for these people. He closed his eyes to see if there were any chakra signatures at all within the compound. There were none, none but three. And he knew to which three they belonged too. He sighed, a silent tear rolling from his eyes, staining his mask. He was too late for all of them.

He looked back once more before leaving the sight. There was nothing that he could do for them now. He at least was able to save Sasuke from Itachi and that one girl but other than that Naruto felt like he was defeated. All the preparation and plotting was for nothing it seemed. Kurama was right, what can a seven year old do? He felt like he needed to do more but what could he do.

That was the thought that was left with Naruto as he made his way back to where he dumped Sasuke and the girl. He untied them and with the Hiraishin no jutsu and placed them in the middle of the street that was littered with bodies for the ANBU to find later that evening. Hopefully Sasuke will be ok, at least he wasn't so alone with another Uchiha at his side. But Naruto could pray and see what the future holds. Naruto teleported himself back to his room, dispelling the clone and got into bed think of the future.

One thing for sure was that Naruto needed to rethink and strategize on how he is going to proceed for the future. Itachi now has killed his clan and Naruto was pretty sure that he would join the Akatsuki soon enough. Maybe it was a good thing in the end, so the original timeline would not be that much different. But wasn't that the whole point of using this gift that Naruto now saw it as.

There was one thing for sure now though and that he wouldn't know how Sasuke would react to waking up to a dead clan. _Maybe I should have left him at the training ground._ He thought to himelf. He just shrugged, only tomorrow morning would bring the answers needed to his questions. But as he knew it now, things would surely change because of this. He could only pray for the better.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Author's note

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

 **Again this chapter has been changed from the original chapter. I think the way that I have it planned out now is much better and will flow more nicely with the cannon and the direction that I originally planned for this story. Please let me know what you think of this instead. Will help me out when planning for the next few chapters!**

So there was chapter 7! Again, thank you so much for the reviews so far! I really appreciate the feedback!

I hope you liked it! Big things are happening for Naruto now in this story as this new twist either makes it or breaks his plans! Please read and review! The next chapter should be coming out hopefully in about 2 weeks! Already started working on it!


End file.
